Juntos
by ino-sakura14
Summary: Cuando un gran problema se interpone en la relacion de dos adolscentes y distintas personas aran lo posible para separarlos..¿podra esta pareja ser feliz?....2 ShikaIno dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Olax aki subiendo mi segundho fics de ShikaIno, es una de mis parejas favoritasde Naruto…emm…espero que les gusthe este fics se me ocurrio hace varios dias pero no tenia ganas de escribirlo hasta que me inspire xD aps

Olax aki subiendo mi segundho fics de ShikaIno, es una de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto…emm…espero que les gusthe este fics se me ocurrio hace varios dias pero no tenia ganas de escribirlo hasta que me inspire xD aps! LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO AL GRAN MASASHI KISHIOMOTO

"RECUERDOS…"

Recostado en el césped y observando las nubes se encontraba Shikamaru, ese era su lugar favorito, solo hay encontraba la paz que tanto necesitaba, su vida estaba echa un desastre,estaba mas que colapsado con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por un lado su madre que lo retaba siempre por ser un vago y holgazán, por otro Tsunade y sus misiones cada vez mas complicadas…pero eso no se comparaba en nada con lo que realmente lo estaba complicando…hace unos dias tubo una gran pelea con Ino, sabia que el tenia la culpa de lo que habia pasado y del grave herror que habia cometido, pero ahora no sabia como solucionarlo y estaba pagando las consecuencias…

FLASH BACK

Ino y Shikamaru paseaban alegremente por las calles de konoha, hace más de 8 meses que eran novios y llevaban una buena relación, claro, con las típicas peleas de pareja pero al fin y al cabo era una relación estable…

-Ino: Shika-rompió el silencio la rubia

-Shikamaru: si-dijo perezosamente el pelicastaño

-Ino: iremos al baile en 2 semanas más verdad-pregunto Ino

-Shikamaru: mmm…no se Ino tu sabes que no me gustan esas cosas-Ino sabia que a el no les gustaba nada que significara la palabra PROBLEMÁTICO pero ella estaba muy ilusionada con esa fiesta, asi, que convencería a su novio costara lo que costara

-Ino: vamos Shika tu sabes que yo tengo muchas ganas de ir-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Shikamaru: ya te dije que no problemática no se que les encuentras tan divertido, si es solo una entupida fiesta-respondió cerrando los ojos

-Ino: vamos di que si te prometo que lo pasaremos bien-insistía la rubia

-Shikamaru: tsk…puedes callarte un rato ya te dije que no quiero ir a esa fiesta-Ino ya tenía el seño fruncido, como Shikamaru se podía tomar las cosas tan a la ligera!!-"_debo convencerlo de alguna manera"-_pensó la chica, empezó a recordar todas las cosas que no le gustaban a Shikamaru-"_pero como no se me ocurrio antes!-se contrarrestaba sola-_

-Ino: bueno si no quieres ir, pues no vallas-dijo la rubia Shikamaru nunca se imagino tal reacción de parte de Ino, pensaba que le seguiría discutiendo hasta convencerlo-le pediré a Sai que me acompañe-continuo Ino

Esto dejo congelado a Shikamaru no pensó que Ino le dijera eso, estaba a punto de ponerse a discutir pero se tranquilizo, sabia muy bien que Ino solo habia hablado unas cuantas veces con Sai y era obvio que no se atrevería a pedirle algo como eso.

-Shikamaru: sabes que no lo vas hacer-admitió con una sonrisa que iso enfurecer a Ino.

-Ino: porque dices eso-exclamo la rubia que volvía a fruncir el seño

-Shikamaru: es obvio no te atreverías

-Ino: claro que si!-grito Ino

-Shikamaru: jajaj sabes que no

-Ino: cuanto queres apostar?-dijo la chica que ahora mostraba una sonrisa un tanto pervertida

-Shikamaru: bien apostemos algo-esta vez el también sonrío-si tu ganas yo te acompaño a ese entupido baile…pero-hasta ese momento Ino tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro al fin lo habia podido convencer pero la felicidad no le duro mucho-si yo gano ninguno de los dos ira al baile y tendrás que quedarte a dormir en mi casa-una sonrisa muy insinuante se les formo a Shikamaru en los labios

Las mejillas de Ino se sonrojaron levemente, esque no entendía como Shikamaru podía transformarse repentinamente del chico vago adorador de las nubes, aun chico pervertido y aprovechador

-Shikamaru: y bien?-pregunto-sabia que no lo harías…

-Ino: no cantes victoria tan temprano cariño-dijo Ino-nadie a dicho que no lo hare

-Shikamaru: entonces trato echo-estiro una de sus manos, Ino comprendió de inmediato, y también estiro su mano.

-Ino: aunque después no te quejes si te cambio por Sai-guiño un ojo la rubia

-Shikamaru: hey, hey, hey-elevo un poco su tono de voz-pobre de que intentes algo pervertido con ese tipo me oíste?

-Ino: jajajjaj-río Ino-lo siento, pero ya hicimos la apuesta ahora yo puedo hacer todo lo que se me de la gana para convencer a Sai-kun-Shikamaru estaba completamente serio, la miraba directamente a los ojos, Ino se dio cuenta y también se puso seria, pasaron así un buen rato hasta que Ino volvió a sonreír y se hecho a los brazos de su novio-vamos Shika-kun tu sabes que yo no te cambiaria por nada del mundo confía en mi si?-dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios

-Shikamaru: sabes aun no me convences-Ino le volvió a dar otro beso

-Ino: y ahora

-Shikamaru:emm…déjame pensarlo-recibió otro beso-creo que aun no

-Ino: hey! no te aproveches-bufo Ino mientras inflaba sus cachetes como una niña pequeña

-Shikamaru: vamos problemática es obvio que me ponga así no crees?-esta vez el la besaba-tu sabes que yo confío en ti pero…

-Ino: pero que-pregunto curiosa la rubia

-Shikamaru-ese tipo, Sai, es el en el que no confío-esta vez su mirada era de preocupación

-Ino: cariño tu sabes que me se cuidar sola además-Ino lo miro pervertidamente-si pierdo, tendré que dormir contigo no es así?

Shikamaru sonrío, le encantaba como era Ino, todo de ella le paresia perfecto, la amaba mas que nada en el mundo, por eso era que la protegía tanto, no quería que nadie le hiciera daño.Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella y la abrazándola por la cintura le susurro al oído-te amo mucho

-Ino:yo también te amo Shika-kun-luego de eso se besaron, fue un beso dulce y a la misma vez largo, disfrutaban cada momento para estar juntos, aunque muchas veces peleaban por cosas insignificantes, igual se reconciliaban a los 2 días después, o a veces un poco mas…Aun así se amaban y eran completamente felices…pero esto no les duraría mucho, ya que mañana Ino tendría que coquetearle a Sai para que la acompañara y Shikamaru tendría que armarse de paciencia para aguantar los celos….

-Shikamaru: mejor nos vamos problemática, se esta oscureciendo y no quiero que tu papá me sermonee de nuevo-dijo de lo mas tranquilo Shikamaru

-Ino: oye! mi papá hace eso porque me quiere-exclamo la rubia

-Shikamaru-lo se, lo se yo también te quiero Ino pero Inoichi a veces me asusta oO

-Ino: jajaajajajaj-río mientras abrazaba a Shikamaru por la cintura y este pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica, así poco después llegaron a la casa de la rubia

-Shikamaru: nos vemos mañana hime

-Ino: acuérdate que me tienes que acompañar a ver a Chouji al hospital mañana

-Shikamaru:etto…yo..-dijo un poco nervioso Shikamaru-no creo que pueda acompañarte Ino

-Ino: que!-exclamo furiosa la yamanaka-tu me prometiste que mañana lo iríamos a ver

-Shikamaru:lo se esque Tsunade-sama me dio una misión mañana y tu sabes lo que diria si no la cumplo-"_perdoname hime pero tu no lo entenderias-_

-Ino:esta bien´-admitio con desagrado la rubia-entonces que te valla bien si?

-Shikamaru:claro hime-con esto se despidieron, Ino entro a su casa y Shikamaru se fue a la suya…

Buenas!! Aki el primer kpi de mi nuevo fics

Spero que les aiia gustado, creo que mañana subire la conthi

Dejen reviews plis!!


	2. Explicaciones

Eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la mañana, el joven, heredero de los Nara

Eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la mañana, el joven, heredero de los Nara esperaba en la entrada de Konoha la llegada de los ninjas de Suna, estaba un tanto nervioso, ya que sabia que entre ello vendría Temari, su ex-novia, ella aun no sabia que estés ahora tenia una relación con la kunoichi rubia de Konoha y en realidad no encontraba la forma de explicárselo…

A lo lejos se divisaban unas 5 figuras, Shikamaru sabia perfectamente de quienes pertenecían, poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta quedar a unos metros del Nara

-valla, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-la primera en hablar fue Temari

-si, es verdad-admito el chico, no sabia que decir, estaba completamente en blanco, su mirada estaba fija en los verdes ojos de la kunoichi recordando antiguos momentos…

-cof…cof…-Ese sin duda había sido Gaara, el nunca acepto la relación que tenia su hermana con Shikamaru, por eso se sintió mejor cuando escucho que ellos dos habían terminado.

-OH lo siento Kazekage, por favor pasen-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante Gaara,el primero en entrar fue Kankurou, después Gaara, y cuando Temari estaba a punto de entrar una mano agarro fuertemente su brazo izquierdo-Temari…tenemos que hablar-dijo seriamente el Nara cosa que sorprendió a Temari-en 1 hora, afuera de la academia

-esta bien-Temari acepto y luego de eso siguió a sus hermanos

Por otro lado, se encontraba Ino, esta a diferencia de su novio recién estaba empezando a despertar, cuando se giro vio la primera foto que le sacaron al equipo 10, cuando aun tenían todos 12 años y eran felices, no estaba diciendo que ahora a sus 17 años no fuera completamente feliz, si no que ahora tenia problemas mas difíciles que solucionar y uno de ellos llevaba el nombre de Shikamaru Nara…

-Ino querida baja ya tienes que ayudar a tu padre hoy en la florería-esa grito era de su madre

-esta bien mamá-dijo melancólicamente Ino, al recordar que tenia que decirle la verdad a Shikamaru sus ánimos se desvanecían y el nerviosismo tomaba control de su cuerpo…

Poco a poco fue levantándose, primero busco la ropa que usaría el día de hoy, luego se encerró en el baño y se ducho, en eso se demoro aproximadamente 30 min.cuando finalmente salio del baño ya vestida se sentó al borde de su cama y empezó a cepillar su larga cabellera rubia, finalmente bajo y desayuno para luego ir a la florería…

En todo ese tiempo ya había pasado los 60 min.Shikamaru estaba afuera de la academia, esperaba ansioso la llegada de Temari, sabia que contándole toda la verdad se sacaría un enorme peso de encima podría seguir tranquilamente su relación con Ino

-te demoraste-dijo el chico a la kunoichi que acababa de llegar

-lo se-un gran silencio se iso presente, ninguno decía palabra alguna, si no que miraban el suelo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo

-y bien-rompió el silencio la rubia-que era lo que tenias que decirme

-aquí no mejor vamos a la cafetería yo te invito-dicho esto los dos se encaminaron al lugar mencionado, pidieron 2 café y algunos pasteles.

-bien me puedes decir que es lo tan importante

-mira lo que pasa es-el chico estaba completamente nervioso, no sabia que decirle por un momento pensó en salir huyendo pero la imagen de Ino se le vino a la mente, esto le dio fuerza y pudo seguir hablando-mira veras…

-vamos dilo de una vez-Temari ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-yo…ahora estoy con Ino-dijo Shikamaru

-qu-que quieres decir con eso-dijo entrecortado Temari

-lo que trato de decirte esque yo ahora tengo una relación con Ino, ella ahora es mi novia-Temari simplemente no lo podía creer, aunque hubieran terminado ella aun lo seguía queriendo, jamás pensó que el la podría olvidar tan pronto.Sintio una lagrima correr por su mejilla, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Shikamaru, este no sabia que hacer ahora las ganas de salir corriendo volvían a aparecer, se fue acercando lentamente a Temari, la miro y luego la abrazo fuertemente, ahora por sus mejillas corrían mares de lagrimas, correspondió de inmediato el abraso, apoyo su frente en el hombro del chico y hay empezó a sollozar.

En la florería Yamanaka se encontraba Ino, estaba completamente aburrida, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Shikamaru y contarle toda la verdad, necesitaba decírsela antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. De pronto se acordó que tenía que ir a ayudar a Sakura con unos pacientes en el hospital, rapidamente se saco el delantal y puso el letrero de "CERRADO".

Iba tranquilamente caminado, paso por fuera de Ichiraku donde se encontró con Naruto y Hinata, estos eran novios hace mas de 1 año,a pesar de su corta edad Hinata ya estaba embarazada, tenia 5 meses y ya iba a cumplir los 6,se quedo un rato conversando con ellos, para después seguir con su camino.

En la Cafetería…

-vamos Temari, no llores-le decía tiernamente Shikamaru al oído

-c-o-m-mo queres que estés, después de lo que me has dicho-lloraba mas fuerte Temari

-yo…-Shikamaru estaba completamente nervioso además que sentía mucha culpa al ver a su "ex"llorar de esa forma-solo quise ser sincero contigo

Esta levanto la mirada para perderse en los ojos del castaño, este le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación y de dolor, de un momento a otro el llanto se fue parando, ahora Shikamaru se sentía un poco mas tranquilo al ver como las lagrimas de la rubia iban disminuyendo

-espero que ahora estés me-pero fue silenciado por un inesperado beso de parte de la rubia, esta se aferro mucho mas al chaleco chunin del chico.

Por afuera de la cafetería iba caminando Chouji, al parecer llevaba unas 5 bolsas de patatas de diferentes sabores, pero todas se le cayeron al girarse y ver a su mejor amigo besándose con Temari, en ese momento quedo totalmente confundido, pero lo que le impresiono mas fue ver como poco a poco Shikamaru correspondía ese beso, seguía hay parado analizando la situación hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-buenos días Chouji-dijo una muy sonriente rubia-Esto si que estaba empeorando rápidamente

-buenos días Ino-dijo con un tono de nerviosismo

-y que haces allí parado, por que no entras?-pregunto la Yamanaka que hacia ademán de entrar

-no Ino espera-trato de entrar primero que ella para tapar la pasada

-pero que ocurre Chouji porque no puedo entrar-dijo empujando hacia adentro a su compañero

-lo que pasa es-demasiado tarde Ino y había entrado a la cafetería y había visto esa tan horrible escena,lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules,no quiso seguir viendo y salio corriendo del local

-no Ino espera, vuelve-grito Chouji-Shikamaru se separo de inmediato de Temari para ver a Chouji de pie a su lado

-Chouji est… esto no es lo que piensas-trato de excusarse Shikamaru

-no me des explicaciones a mi mejor ve a buscar a Ino

-QUE!! Ino nos vio-.pregunto temiendo la respuesta

-lamentablemente si-Shikamaru no espero ni un segundo mas y salio corriendo rapidamente de la cafeteria para alcanzar a Ino…

Olas!

Aki el segundo kpi ojala les gusthe

Dejen reviews!!


	3. Adios

Ino corría sin rumbo fijo, nuca se imagino que Shikamaru pudiera hacer algo asi, se lo podía imaginar de cualquier otro hasta de Naruto, pero nunca de Shikamaru

Ino corría sin rumbo fijo, nuca se imagino que Shikamaru pudiera hacer algo asi, se lo podía imaginar de cualquier otro hasta de Naruto, pero nunca de Shikamaru.

Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba llegando a un bosque casi a la salida de Konoha, no le importo, solo sentía que quería desaparecer, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, tan debil,tan demacrada.

Por otro lado estaba Shikamaru, este hacia todo lo posible por encontrar a Ino, por un momento se detuvo en medio del camino, cerró fuerte los ojos, uso el máximo de concentración, y pudo sentir el chakra de la persona que estaba buscando, ubico perfectamente la posición de Ino y se dirigió hacia allá.Al poco tiempo pudo ver una larga cabellera dorada, supo de inmediato quien era.

-Ino-grito a todo lo que sus pulmones daban-espera, por favor

Esta simplemente no se detenía, si no que aumentaba más la velocidad .En un pequeño descuido, al pisar una de las ramas del árbol, resbalo cayendo automáticamente de rodillas al suelo, Shikamaru paro inmediatamente, pero al tratar de ayudarla esta le dirigió una mirada de completo odio.

-I-no, por favor déjame ayudarte-dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica

-SUELTAME!-grito la Yamanaka-no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme-como pudo se trato de poner de pie pero le fue inútil.Shikamaru solo la observaba, no sabia que hacer, quería ayudarla pero sabia que haciendo eso empeorarían mas las cosas.Ino,luego de un gran esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie dándole la espalda al Nara.

-Ino…yo-su voz temblaba tenia en cuenta que lo que había hecho con Temari le podía costar su relación con Ino-lo que viste en la cafetería fue solo un-pero no pudo terminar, ya que sintió una de sus mejillas arder fuertemente, Ino lo había golpeado

-CALLATE-volvía a gritar Ino, esta vez no pudo evitar que pequeñas lagrimas bajaran de sus ojos-NO QUIERO OIR TUS ABSURDAS EXPLICACIONES, NO SE COMO FUI TAN TONTA, TODO ESTE TIEMPO TU ME ESTUBISTE ENGAÑANDO CON ESA ZORRA DE TEMARI NO ES VERDAD?

-Ino yo te amo, lo que paso hoy con Temari solo fue un error-dijo suavemente Shikamaru

-ACASO CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA, QUE NO ME DI CUENTA QUE SOLO ME QUERIAS PARA ACOSTARTE CONMIGO, QUE NUNCA TE IMPORTE, TU FUISTE EL PRIMER HOMBRE EN MI VIDA Y LO SABES, PERO AUN ASI NO TE IMPORTO, NO SE EN QUE MOMENTO ME ENAMORE DE TI

Shikamaru ya no se podía sentir mas mal, todas esas palabras de odio que salían de la boca de Ino lo lastimaban en lo mas profundo de su corazón, cada una de ellas eran como pequeñas agujas que se enterraban en el.

Por su parte Ino temblaba, lo único que sentía en esa momento era odio y rencor.

-cálmate si ?dijo Shikamaru que había notado en el estado que se encontraba Ino

-COMO DIABLOS QUERES QUE ME CALME, DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HAS HECHO, COMO TIENES CARA DE EXIGIRME ALGO ASI-la rubia ya no podía mas, todo esto la estaba matando-AHORA QUERO QUE TE VALLAS, NO QUIERO QUE SIGAS AQUÍ, SHIKAMARU ESTO SE ACABO-el Nara no lo podía creer, eso era a lo que mas le temía, su mayor pesadilla era que Ino lo dejara.

-no Ino, por favor no digas eso-rogó Shikamaru, esa fue la gota que derramo el baso para Ino, escuchar a Shikamaru rogando que no lo dejara fue lo peor que escucho en su vida.

-ya es muy tarde para pedir eso, no quiero volver a verte me oíste, desde hoy solo pasa hacer un total desconocido para mi.

Dicho esto se retiro rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Shikamaru totalmente dolido y con el corazón roto, las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos marrones y lentamente fueron descendiendo pos su rostro hasta quedar en total contacto con la tierra.El peso de la culpa iso que cayera, ahora no iba a parar su llanto, como lo iso en el funeral de Asuma-sensei, si no todo lo contrario, dejaría que el dolor y angustia que sentía en ese momento fuera descendiendo gota a gota hasta que por fin se terminara…

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció solo en el bosque, los gritos de Ino aun retumbaban en su cabeza, sus lágrimas quedarían grabadas para siempre en su memoria.

Al rato de paro de aquel solitario lugar y volvió a la aldea, iba caminando con la mirada fijo en el piso.

Cuando llego a su casa ni siquiera quiso cenar, se dirigió a su habitación y cerro la puerta tras el,se acostó en su cama y prendió la radio, al rato después empezó a llover. Estaba muy preocupado, se preguntaba si Ino había llegado sana y salva a su hogar, sabia que los que mas odiaba la rubia era la lluvia, decia que cuando llovía sentía que eran lagrimas de su antiguo sensei,por eso odiaba la lluvia.

A fuera de la florería Yamanaka se encontraba Ino, imito un poco lo que iso Shikamaru,al llegar a su cuarto se echo a llorar nuevamente,no pensó nunca que algo así le fuera a pasar, que la "hermosa" relación que tenia con Shikamaru fuera a terminar de esa manera tan fría y cruel, la imagen de el y Temari besándose, pasaba a cada rato por su cabeza ,haciéndola sentir pero de lo que ya estaba

Luego de tanto llorar el sueño la venció completamente, sin dudarlo se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pronto empezó a soñar, en su sueño se podía ver al trío Ino-Shika-Cho realizando su primera misión, luego cuando protegieron a Sakura cuando estaba siendo atacada por los ninjas del sonido.Al final el sueño se encontraba ella y Shikamaru abrazados bajo un gran árbol, hasta ese momento todo era paz y amor, pero de pronto apareció Temari vestida completamente de negro, paso por al lado de ellos y Shikamaru la siguió,Ino gritaba desesperada que se quedara con ella, que no se fuera, pero todo era inútil, el ya se había ido, pero antes de irse había besado a Temari en frente de sus ojos.

Ino despertó sedando y con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, estaba completamente asustada pero no sabia la razón, tomo rápidamente el teléfono y llamo a Sakura.

-alo-dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

-Sa-ku-ra…-dijo entrecortado Ino sus manos empezaron a temblar y sudar

-hola como est-se preocupo al escuchar sollozar a su amiga-Ino estas bien?

-Sakura….yo-pero el llanto volvió a tomar control sobre ella…

Olas! Wueno aki el 3 kpi spero q les gusthe, tratare de actualizar todas las noches…ero no les prometo nada xD

El prox. Capitulo:" El secreto de Ino"

Dejen reviews: P


	4. Me duele amarte

Olas

Olas! Aki el 4 kpih…ia se que antes había dicho q el siguiente capitulo se iba a iiamar "El secreto de Ino"pero eh tenido demasiados problemas en el Cole y la imaginación no me da para mas…gomen…pero es lo que hay u.u

Recostado en su cama y con los ojos completamente cerrados se encontraba Shikamaru Nara, trataba de asimilar la situación sentimental por la que estaba pasando

Se le hacia muy confuso todo este problema, si solo no se hubiera dejado llevar por aquel antiguo sentimiento ahora estaría feliz con Ino, pero lamentablemente la realidad era otra…

Tenía la radio encendida, pero no había prestado mucha atención a las canciones que estaban dando…cuando termino de analizar TODO su problema, llegando a la conclusión de que el tenia la culpa y que Ino lo iba a odiar por el resto de su vida.

Se dispuso a levantarse pero en ese momento empezó a tocar una hermosa canción que claramente lo identificaba….

_Me duele amarte, sabiendo que ya te perdí_

_Tan solo quedara la lluvia mojando mi llanto y_

_Me hablara de ti_

Eso era verdad, con todo lo que le había dicho esa tarde había quedado mas que comprobado que la había perdido…para siempre…

_Me duele amarte los sueños que eran para ti_

_Se pierden con cada palabra_

_Con cada momento que espere vivir_

_Me duele mas imaginar que tu te vas y dejaras_

_Detrás de ti tu ausencia en mis brazos_

_Me duele tanto sospechar que ni tu sombra volverá _

_Para abrigar mi alma en pedazos_

Y si Ino no le volvía a hablar, o si se buscaba otro novio y se iba lejos, eso si que no lo soportaría, preferiría mil veces morir antes de ver a Ino marcharse con otro…

_Me duele amarte así, hasta morir _

_Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir_

_Me duele aquel abril cuando te vi por vez primera_

_y dije que eras para mí_

_Me duele amarte tanto…_

Nuevamente lagrimas se acoplaban en sus ojos, esta vez luchaba contra ellas para que no salieran pero era inútil, el era inútil, por lo menos así se sentía.

_Me duele amarte los sueños que eran para ti_

_Se pierden con cada palabra co cada momento_

_Que espere vivir_

_Me duele más imaginar que ni tu sombra volverá_

_Para abrigar mi alma en pedazos_

Tenían tantos planes para el futuro, se suponía que iban a vivir felices, tendrían una casa muy grande para que sus 4 hijos tuvieran espacio suficiente donde jugar, y ellos pudieran estar cómodos y a gusto. Pero en estos momentos, solo quedaban a sombra de e aquellos planes que jamás se realizaran.

_Me duele amarte así hasta morir _

_Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir_

_Me duele aquel abril cuando te vi por vez primera_

_Y dije que eras para mí_

_Me duele amarte tanto…._

La canción se había llegado a su fin, y con ello sus lagrimas se fueron disminuyendo, sintió unos pasos acercándose a su alcoba, limpio rápidamente sus ojos y se hecho boca abajo para ocultar su rostro…segundos después tocaron la puerta

-quien es?-pregunto con desanimado Shikamaru

-hijo puedo pasar?-dijeron al otro lado de la puerta

-claro papa, entra-E l padre de Shikamaru entre de inmediato noto que las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerrados, y la radio estaba encendida.

Supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, sabia que Shikamaru no era de ese tipo de personas depresivas o sensibles, para el todo eso era problemático.

-Shikamaru te encuentras bien?-pregunto en un tono serio Shikaku

-claro, mejor que nunca-dijo sarcásticamente el chico

-entonces por que no me miras?-ya no había para que decirlo el se había dado cuenta mucho antes que su hijo estaba completamente mal…

-a ti no puedo engañarte verdad?-admitió con tristeza Shikamaru,el único que podía llegar a ser tan genio como el era solo su padre.

-que te paso, acaso tienes problemas con Ino?-había dado justo en el blanco

-terminamos-Shikaku no lo podía creer, siempre veían que Ino y Shikamaru eran posiblemente la pareja mas feliz de Konoha, no se imagino que algún día terminarían

-que…pero porque?

-todo fue mi culpa, ahora ella me odia y la entiendo-estaba vez tenia la mirada fija en el piso, no quería llorar frente a su padre.

-que hiciste hijo?-ahora solo se podía imaginar la cara de furia de Inoichi ,no le perdonaría jamás que allá hecho sufrir a su princesita.

-hoy llego Temari…y-aun no estaba my de acuerdo con contarle todo a su padre, no sabia como podría reaccionar el, al fin y al cabo el y el padre de Ino eran grandes amigos y su error podría también afectar su amistad de tantos años

-y?-interrogo Shikaku

-fuimos a conversar a una cafetería, le conté que estaba con Ino y se puso a llorar, para calmarla un poco me acerque y la abrase pero después ella me beso y yo sin querer le correspondí-ahora miraba fijamente a su padre que lo miraba con cara de confusión

-por…por que me miras así?

-me imagino como se puso Ino, conociéndola…esta vez en sus labios se formaba una débil sonrisa.

-no quiero pensar en eso…fue lo mas doloroso que he visto hasta ahora

-bien-dijo levantándose Shikaku-te espero en 10 min. en la puerta, hoy nos vamos a juntar con los Akimichi y los Yamanaka

-QUE?-exclamo exaltado Shikamaru-que acaso no oíste nada de lo que te acabo de contar?

-créeme esto lo hago por tu bien-dicho esto salio de la habitación, dejando a un Shikamaru confundido y muy nervioso…

Dejen reviews


	5. El secreto de Ino

Olas

Olas!emm…iap aki ta el quinto kpi voy a tratar de hacerlo mas largo hoy día si toy inspirada xD….ojala les guste :P

Ya habían pasado los 10 min. y Shikamaru estaba fuera de su casa esperando a sus padres.

Una horrible sensación de nervios recorría todo su cuerpo, no quería escuchar los sermones de Inoichi y menos a Ino gritándole tantas cosas horribles otra vez, espero un buen rato hasta que por fin vio a sus padres salir del hogar

-se tardaron-admitió con una venita en la frente Shikamaru

-lo siento-contestaron los dos

En el camino nadie dijo palabra alguna, todo era completo silencio hasta que en una esquina vieron a Inoichi Yamanaka y Choumaru Akimichi conversando muy animadamente.Shikamaru paro en seco, no quería seguir avanzando,posiblemente en frente de sus ojos estaba su pasaje a la muerte entregado cordialmente por el padre de Ino.

-hey! Shikamaru porque no avanzas-dejo su madre

-etto…yo…-balbuceo el chico-veras…lo que pasa es

-vamos camina no me hagas perder el tiempo-dijo con un tono de enojo la mujer

-problemático-susurro antes de seguir su camino

-valla que coincidencia-exclamo Inoichi

-si s verdad-dijo Shikaku antes de empezar a conversar con sus amigos

Shikamaru miraba atónito la situación, al parecer Inoichi aun no sabía lo que había pasado con Ino, si no ya estaría 10 mts bajo tierra.

Pasaron varios minutos y los adultos estaban felices hablando, hasta que Inoichi se dio cuenta que Shikamaru estaba entre ellos, y los observaba con cara de total aburrimiento.

-oye Shikamaru-dijo su "ex- suegro"-ya que estas ahí parado sin hacer nada, porque no me haces un favor?

-hai-dijo el chico por un lado se sentía muy feliz de que Ino aun no le hubiera dicho a sus padres, era muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos, o por lo menos eso trataba.

-ten-le entrego una pequeña bolsa blanca.Shikamaru lo miro extrañado-es para Ino, ella esta en la casa y me pidió que le llevara esto.

Shikamaru abrió la bolsa lo mas disimuladamente que pudo, dentro de ella habían varias cajas con diferentes medicamentos, subió la mirada y la fijo en Inoichi.

-e-esta seguro que so...n para Ino-pregunto

-si lo que pasa es…-pero de pronto callo,se dio cuenta que su hija aun no le contaba nada a Shikamaru,preferia no meterse en problemas-no te preocupes solo entrégaselo si?

-esta bien-dicho esto abandono el lugar

En el camino distintas preguntas aparecían en su mente "que es lo que tiene Ino? ¿"Por que de pronto Inoichi se abra quedado callado"?no sabia lo que pasaba, pero debía averiguarlo de alguna forma…

Al rato después llego por fin había llegado a la casa de Ino,noto que la puerta estaba entreabierta, entro lo mas silenciosamente posible…adentro del hogar estaba Ino y Sakura, al parecer iban en la mitad de una discusión…

-COMO DIABLOS PUDISTE HACER ALGO ASI-exclamaba la pelirrosa-ACASO NO VALORAS TU VIDA?

-como iba a saber yo que me iba a caer mal-respondía Ino, esta tenia una tasa de te entre sus manos y estaba cubierta con una delicada frazada.

-cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir Ino, no puedes tomar ningún medicamento a no ser que Tsunade-sama o yo te lo pidamos-esta vez el tono de su voz había cambiado

-no se para que me cuidas tanto Sakura si igual me voy a morir-dijo Ino desviando la mirada.

-Ino como puedes decir todos eso, si sigues así es obvio que te vas a morir-esta vez Sakura empezaba a llorar-YO NO QUIERO QUE TE MUERS!!-grito antes de brazar a su amiga.

Shikamaru que hasta ese momento estaba muy concentrado tratando de oír la conversación, dejo caer la bolsa de remedios y salio de su escondite.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los azules de Ino que había dejado de abrazar a Sakura.

-Shikamaru!!-grito y se tapo la boca con las 2 manos

-es verdad lo que escuche, es verdad que te vas a m-o-r-i-r-lo ultimo lo dijo entrecortado y balbuceando

-que haces aquí…cuando llegaste?-dijo la rubia que aun no podía creer que Shikamaru hubiera escuchado todo.

-te hice una pregunta-dijo el chico

-yo..desde cuando estas aquí-dijo Ino tratando de evadir el tema

-RESPONDE!-grito Shikamaru,ya estaba harto de que Ino evadiera el tema

-yo…veras-ahora lagrimas descendían por su rostro-si..Shikamaru me voy a morir.

Shikamaru no lo podía creer…ahora todo tenia sentido por fin sabia el porque de tantos remedios y de por que visitaba a Tsunade-sama a diario…

-di…dime que estas mintiendo…por favor-ahora el también lloraba,esque simplemente no podía ser cierto todo lo que estaba pasando.

-yo…te lo iba a contar pero tenia mucho miedo…-el chico poco a poco se iba acercando, hasta quedar frente a la rubia.La abrazo como nunca había abrazado a nadie y la chica le correspondió de igual manera.

-tenias miedo de que?-le pregunto el Nara suavemente al oído

-de convertirme en una carga para ti-dijo la chica mientras se separaba un poco y lo miraba directamente a los ojos

-baka-le reprocho Shikamaru-tu nunca serás un carga para mi.

Cuando ya estaban todos más tranquilos se sentaron en el comedor y comenzaron a hablar.

-cuando te enteraste?-pregunto el chico

-Tsunade-sama lo confirmo hace poco-respondió la chica-aproximadamente hace 5 meses.

-que? Hace 5 meses-ahora el chico elevaba un poco la voz-porque no me lo dijiste yo te habría ayudado en todo, lo sabes

-esque yo…no lo se-admitió Ino

-y de que?

-es una extraña medad al corazón-esta vez era Sakura quien hablaba

-al co…razón-dijo Shikamaru que aun no entendía mucho.

-si, es un extraño virus que infecta los principales órganos del cuerpo, en este caso es el corazón, aun no se sabe con exactitud como se transmite el virus, pero lo único que se esque –una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro-finalmente siempre mata a quien lo porta.

El joven Nara solo miraba a Ino, no comprendía porque nunca se lo había contado, ahora que sabia toda la verdad no podía sentirse mas culpable por haberla engañado, en estos momentos solo quería protegerla, estar con ella, olvidar lo que había pasado con Temari y solo preocuparse de su enfermedad.

Por otro lado estaba Ino, en la conversación no fue capaz de mirar a Shikamaru, se sentía muy avergonzada, ahora que el sabia la verdad, la trataría como una niña pequeña, alguien débil que no es capas de defenderse ,ese era su miedo por eso no había querido contarle.

Todo se mantuvo en gran silencio hasta que sintieron las risas de sus padres acercándose.

-arrg…no puede ser-gruño la Yamanaka-ya llegaron…vamos ordenemos todo-dicho esto los tres se pusieron a ordenar, después de que Shikamaru supiera todo e incluso antes de eso la casa había quedado toda desordenada.

Cuando terminaron Shikamaru tomo de uno de los brazos de Ino y la jalo hacia el.

-aun tengo preguntas que hacerte…esto no acaba aquí-le dijo muy seriamente-esta solo asintió.

A los minutos después, aparecieron los 4 adultos

-que bueno que llegaron-dijo Ino tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

-lo siento por demorarnos hime-dijo Inoichi a su hija.

Luego todos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar nuevamente, todo era risas y alegría para sus padres pero no para los 2 jóvenes presentes.Ino observaba lo feliz que estaba su padre, cada vez que se juntaba el antiguo trío Ino-Shika-Cho era lo mismo.

Un sentimiento de angustia invadió su corazón, talvez esa podía ser la última vez que vería a su padre reir, eso no lo sabía ni ella, cuando Tsunade-sama le dijo de esta enfermedad nunca le dio la fecha exacta de su muerte, solo le decía que podía suceder en cualquier momento y que estuviera atenta a lo que pudiera pasar.De pronto empezó a ver todo borroso, sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago y muchas ganas de vomitar,se llevo las dos manos a la cabeza, acto que no paso desapercibido por Shikamaru.

-Ino estas bien-pregunto preocupado el chico.

-Shikamaru…yo-pero no pudo continuar ya que tuvo que salir corriendo rápidamente al baño con Shikamaru tras ella.

Whueno este capi lo trate de hacer mas largo ojala les guste igual que a mi

Dejen reviews :P


	6. un poco de amor no le hace mal a nadie

Ino corría velozmente hacia el baño, no sabia porque de repente le dieron ganas de vomitar, talvez era consecuencia de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos

Ino corría velozmente hacia el baño, no sabia porque de repente le dieron ganas de vomitar, talvez era consecuencia de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

Casi de inmediato llego a su destino, seguida por Shikamaru, cuando llegaron Ino se pego un buen rato al retrete, cuando termino se dirigió a su habitación, obviamente con Shikamaru tras ella.

-vete Shikamaru quiero estar sola-contesto fríamente la chica, se sentía muy avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado en la tarde.

-aun tienes que contarme muchas cosas Ino-contesto el Nara que ahora se sentaba al lado de la rubia.

-no quiero hablar mas del tema-dijo Ino que ahora se tiraba arriba de su cama y hundía su rostro en las almohadas.

-no me iré hasta que me digas TODO-dijo Shikamaru con un tono de seriedad que asusto un poco a Ino.

-esta bien-se rindió la Yamanaka, sabia perfectamente que cuando Shikamaru decía NO era no, y nada lo iba hacer cambiar de opinión-lo que pasa es-pero no pudo continuar, ya que un aviso de su padre lo interrumpió.

-cariño nosotros nos tendremos que ir, Tsunade-sama nos mando a llamar a todos, incluyendo al padre de Hinata, Shino y Kiba-dijo Inoichi

-esta bien-respondió desinteresada Ino

-te quedas a cargo de la casa-continuo el Yamanaka-y tu-señalando a Shikamaru-pobre de que intentes hacerle algo pervertido a mi princesa mientras no estoy.

Shikamaru trago ruidosamente, eso comprobó que Inoichi aun no sabia que su querida princesa hace bastante tiempo había dejado de ser virgen.

-h…hai-contesto finalmente.

-nos vemos luego-dijo por ultimo el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta tras el.

-y bien en que íbamos?-dijo Shikamaru mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-te contare todo pero pobre de que le digas a alguien entendido?-pregunto, o mejor dicho ordeno la rubia, este solo asintió con la cabeza.

-bien-tomo bastante aire y continuo-te acuerdas cuando te fuiste a una misión de 2 mese a la aldea de la lluvia?-pregunto y el chico asintió-yo me sentí demasiado sola, Sakura tenia que trabajar tiempo completo en el hospital y nunca nos podíamos ver, a veces iba a ver a Kurenai-sensei y a Hinata,pero aun así me sentía sola, me hacías demasiada falta.

Shikamaru estaba perplejo, nunca pensó que Ino lo extrañara tanto y necesitara estar con alguien, jamás pensó que fuera tan débil, pero sonrió, prefería que Ino fuera así y no una mujer fría y sin sentimientos como aparentaba ser.

-por esa razón, comencé a tomar diferentes tipos de calmantes y pastillas para dormir, de primera sentía que me hacían bien, por lo menos me encontraba mas relajada y feliz, pero casi al mes después, me empecé a sentir muy mal, no tenia fuerzas para nada y tenia constantes mareos.Un día Sakura se dio cuenta de esto y me llevo obligada a donde la Godaime,ella me examino y me saco muestras de sangre-lagrimas descendían de sus azules ojos-después me dijo que estaba contagiada con esta enfermedad pero no sabia como curarla, solo me receto otros medicamentos y me dijo que dejara los que estaba tomando…por lo menos así me podría asegurar algunos días mas de vida.

-nunca pensaste en contármelo?-dijo el chico que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-siempre quise contártelo pero…cuando esta al frente tuyo no me salían las palabras-decía Ino-por eso siempre cuando hablabas de que te gustaría que algún día formáramos una familia me ponía a llorar, sabia que nunca estarías con alguien casi moribunda-ahora era Ino la que sentía su mejillas arder-POR QUE HICISTE ESO-gritaba histéricamente Ino, no entendía por que Shikamaru la había golpeado, este solo la miraba con una cara de enojo que se podía notar a metros de distancia.

-baka-dijo antes de correr a abrazarla-como pudiste pensar todas esa cosas, para mi tu eres mi vida Ino si tu te mueres que no te quepa la mayor duda que yo me iré contigo, no soportaría estar un segundo si ver tu sonrisa, ni escuchar tus gritos-Ino lo miraba atónita, no se espero nunca que Shikamaru pensara así de ella-

-entonces por que-dijo desviando la mirada

-por que que?-preguntaba el joven.

-por que me engañaste con Temari-respondia, el Nara sabia que Ino no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente y que siempre recordaría eso.

-eso solo fue un simple beso, además ella fue la que me beso

-pero tú le correspondiste

-esque…solo me deje llevar-respondió Shikamaru

-tonto-le dijo Ino con una pequeña sonrisa

Shikamaru la beso e Ino correspondió el beso, se sentía segura en los brazos de este, el le brindaba un amor y protección única que no encontraría en ningún otro lugar…por eso se sentía feliz de que la hubiera entendido y no rechazado.

Pero por falta de aire tuvieron que romper el beso, nuevamente se abrazaron y después bajaron a ver un película.

-Shika-dijo la rubia-te puedo pedir un favor?

-claro-respondió Shikamaru-que pasa?

-tu te enojarías si yo-trago ruidosamente-mañana en la tarde saliera con Sai-kun?

-CLARO QUE ME ENOJARIA Y MUCHO-dijo Shikamaru con mas de una venita en la frente.

-vamos Shika si es solo una salida de amigos

-y se puede saber que tienes que hacer tu con un tipo tan raro como SAI

-eso…no te lo puedo decir-dijo Ino temiendo la reacción de Shikamaru.

-argg-gruño y le dio la espalda a la rubia-haz lo que quieras…

-pero vamos…no quiero que te enojes…si no es nada malo.

-entonces si no es malo…porque no me lo cuentas?

-Sai me dijo que no se lo contara a nadie-puntualizo la chica.

-esta bien…-se rindió Shikamaru, aunque le dijera que no Ino se las ingeniaría igual para ir y luego buscaría la forma de pedirle perdón.

-de verdad!! gracias-dijo antes de lanzarse sobre su novio y obsequiarle un dulce beso.

Pasaron los horas y los dos jóvenes se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, se durmieron abrazados en el gran sofá que se encontraba en el comedor.

Tiempo después llegaron los padre, las dos mujeres se conmovieron al ver a sus hijos disfrutando de la juventud y el amor, pero para Inoichi nada de eso le parecía hermoso.

-hey!! despierten-grito con voz seria el Yamanaka

-cariño-dijo la señora Yamanaka(N/A: no se me ocurrió que ponerle, creo que nunca aparece en la serie :s)-sabes que no resultara

-es verdad, pero se van a resfriar si no hacemos algo-esta vez la que hablo fue la madre de Shikamaru.

-entonces ustedes despierten a Shikamaru y nosotros a Ino-los 2 asintieron

Escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba pero no reconocía la voz, solo escuchaba su nombre cada vez mas fuerte, lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse de frente con la cara llena de furia de su madre.

-YA ERA HORA-grito la mujer-TE HE ESTADO HABLANDO HACE UN BUEN RATO

-emm…lo siento-dijo casi en susurro, aun estaba un poco adormecido

-mejor levántate ya es tarde-dijo Shikaku

-bueno…- dicho esto se levanto, procurando no despertar a Ino, antes de irse la observo un buen rato, se veía tan angelical durmiendo, era imposible imaginarse una vida sin ella, no sabia si lo podría soportar.

Olax bueno este kpi lo trate de hacer un poco más romántico para salir de todo el drama

XD…emm…no estoy muy segura de cuando suba la conthi, porque esta terminando el semestre y me tengo que poner al día con algunas notas pero igual tratare de actualizar todas las noches….ojala les guste este capi dejen reviews!!Sayo!!


	7. El baile y la reconciliacio ó

Olas aki un nuevo kpi

Olas aki un nuevo kpi! Trate de hacer este lo mas largo q pude,x una personitha q me lo pidió ,ojala les guste!...)

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde que se entero de la verdad no se volvieron haber, a veces se cruzaban en la calle, pero ni un saludo y Shikamaru no sabia el porque.

La horas habían pasado muy rápido, ese cielo que una vez estuvo cubierto con pequeñas nubes, ahora se encontraba repleto de estrellas.Con desgana se levanto y emprendió camino a su casa.Por el camino, vio a algunas personas alborotadas, corrían como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, como se le pudo haber olvidado, hoy era la fiesta de los clanes mas importantes de Konoha, seguramente su problemática estaría allí.

Llego a su hogar y hay dentro se encontraba su madre al parecer con un traje negro entres sus brazos.

-Shikamaru donde estuviste todo este tiempo-preguntaba la mujer.

-fui a ver las nubes-respondía el chico.

-ponte esto-le entregaba el traje que hasta unos momentos había sujetado

-no iré-dijo Shikamaru, simplemente o tenia ganas de ir aunque sabia que Ino estaría allí.

-QUE!-exclamo furiosa-como que no vas a ir?

-ya te lo dije no iré

-sabes que Ino-chan estará allí-insinuaba su madre mientras sonreía

-y?-respondía el chico desviando su mirada

-como que y?-dijo Yoshiro-no queres pasar este ultimo tiempo con ella.

Le había dado en su punto debil, es verdad quería estar con ella, disfrutar del poco tiempo que les quedaba, pero también en ese baile iba a estar Temari y no quería cometer el mismo error.

-hijo…yo-trataba de disculparse pero fue callada por una mirada de dolor por parte de Shikamaru.

-no te preocupes…iré-contesto y tomo la prenda de vestir y subió a su habitación.

Se vistió lentamente, tomo asiento en el borde de su cama, y observo una foto colgada en su pared, en esta aparecía el antiguo equipo Ino-Shika-Cho y atrás de ellos sus padres, recuerda como tiempos aquellos la felicidad abundaba.

Bajo las escaleras y hay lo esperaban sus padres, juntos los 3 empezaron a caminar rumbo a la ceremonia.

-¡Shikamaru-kun!-escucho su nombre y se giro a ver quien lo llamaba, era Sakura acompañada por Sasuke, al lado de ellos iba Naruto, de la mano con Hinata y Kiba que al parecer estaba coqueteando con una chica de otra aldea, busco con la mirada a su problemática pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

-si buscas a Ino pierdes el tiempo-respondió una voz femenina tras el, conocía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-hola Temari-dijo con desgana el chico, pero se sorprendió al ver como estaba vestida.Llevaba un vestido rojo a mitad del muslo, unos tacos altos color negro noche, su cabello suelto caía por su espalda, sin duda esa noche se veía completamente distinta.Shiakamaru la observaba embobado, acto que no paso desapercibido por Sakura, disimuladamente le pego un codazo en las costillas haciendo que volviera en si.

-y dime Shikamaru, como te fue en la ultima misión?-pregunto la pelirrosa.

-si bien, aunque nos emboscaron igual pudimos salir ilesos-respondía el chico ahora saliendo del trance.Asi los 6 se pusieron a conversar animadamente, Shikamaru aun seguía preocupado por Ino, no entendía porque aun no llegaba, y eso que ella era la mas entusiasmada.

Casi al minuto después entro Ino, esta llevaba un vestido negro largo, con un corte hasta un poco mas debajo de la mitad de su muslo en una de sus piernas, llevaba su rubio cabello suelto y adornado en las puntas con pequeños rulos, un elegante collar de diamantes y oro en el cual colgaba la letra I, por ultimo, un delicado maquillaje que le daba un toque especial.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, nunca habían visto a Ino tan angelical como esa noche, un grupo de chicos se acercaron a esta y empezaron a hablarle, disimuladamente salio de entre ellos y se acerco a su grupo de amigos que la miraban con asombro.

-hola!-exclamo la rubia con una gran sonrisa, pronto noto que sus amigos la miraban de una forma extraña-que pasa?...¿porque me miran así?

-In…Ino de verdad eres tu?-pregunto Kiba que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-claro que soy yo tonto-respondió la rubia.

-te ves hermosa Ino-chan-la que hablo esta vez fue Hinata.

-arigatou Hina-chan-respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

-por que te tardaste tanto Ino-puerca-dijo Sakura con un tono burlón

-tu sabes como se pone mi papa cuando me produzco mucho frente de marquesina-respondia de igual manera Ino.Todos empezaron a reír y así comenzaron a recordar antiguas anécdotas.

-pensé que no ibas a venir-dijo la rubia que se sentaba al lado del castaño.

-tsk…problemática-respondió el chico mirándola a los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa-de primera no iba a venir.

-porque no?-pregunto con curiosidad la rubia.

-no se no tenia muchas ganas de venir a perder el tiempo-mintió el chico, esque simplemente no le podía decir que tenia miedo de dejarse llevar nuevamente por Temari.

-y dime…has visto a Sai-kun por aquí-pregunto de improviso la rubia, Shikamaru solo la miro serio y luego le respondió.

-no se y no me interesa-dicho esto se paro y fue a un mesón cerca de ahí donde se sirvió un poco de sake, al rato después llego Temari.

-hola Shika-kun-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-que quieres Temari-respondió el chico que aun seguía enojado por el comentario de Ino.

-valla….aun estas enojado por lo que dijo esa o no?

-como sabes?-dijo Shikamaru

-digamos que casualmente pase por hay en ese momento-dijo Temari con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-nos estabas espiando-pregunto el Nara…Temari era demasiado obvia.

-a ti no te puedo engañar-admitió la chica, de todos modos el era un genio y mas de un año juntos les sirvió para conocerse de pies a cabeza.

-y se puede saber porque nos estabas espiando?

-vamos Shika-kun-dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba de improviso-yo se que todavía sientes algo por mi.

-Temari por favor no sigas-dijo Shikamaru mientras se soltaba del abrazo-no quiero tener problemas con Ino.

-eres un idiota Shikamaru-murmuro antes de darse vuelta e irse, pero vio algo que la iso retroceder con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-eres demasiado ingenuo-dijo Temari

-porque lo dices?-pregunto extrañado Shikamaru.

-por eso-el chico se giro para saber porque Temari insinuaba eso,Ino estaba conversando con Kiba y otro chico que no conocía, el problema no era que conversara si no la cercanía con la que lo hacia.

Shikamaru sintió hervir la sangre no entendía porque Ino lo ignoraba y lo dejaba de lado, o porque siempre le preguntaba cosas de Sai si sabia que a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que pasara con el AMBU, en un momento pensó en ir a encararla pero luego una palabra se le vino a la mente…CELOS.

Ahora lo entendia, Ino solo le estaba sacando celos, pero no iba a caer en su juego, si ella se estaba divirtiendo con otros chicos, el se iba a divertir con otras chicas…vio que algunos empezaron a bailar y se le ocurrió una idea….

-Temari-dijo sonriendo

-si?-pregunto ella

-vamos a bailar?-dijo esta vez mirando a Ino.

-claro!!-dicho esto lo jalo del brazo a la pista de baile.

Pro otro lado estaba Ino, conversaba y se reía junto a Kiba, en este ultimo tiempo había estado muy apegada a el se había convertido en un gran amigo.

-valla gatita-dijo Kiba mirando directamente a los azules ojos de Ino.

-que pasa?-pregunto desconcertada.

-parece que se olvidaron de ti-apunto con uno de sus dedos a Shikamaru y Temari que bailaban y se reían como nunca.Ino al ver esto se congelo completamente, sintió ganas de salir corriendo y llorar pero no quería darle en el gusto a Temari.

-Kiba-dijo en un tono serio.

-dime gatita-pregunto el chico sonriéndole.

-vamos a bailar

-que?-pregunto Kiba un poco desconcertado no había esperado que Ino le dijera algo así

-ya te lo dije vamos a bailar-esta vez se lo ordeno

-esta bien-respondió un poco desganado en realidad no tenia muchas ganas de salir pero tampoco quería que Ino hiciera un escándalo frente a el.

Juntos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, estaban a solo 2 parejas de Shikamaru, ese era el plan de Ino.

Así empezaron a bailar, la música iba cada vez mas lenta hasta que tocaron una romántica, Ino trataba de acercarse lo mas posible a Kiba, se dio cuenta que Shikamaru los miraba hace algún tiempo con el ceño fruncido.Kiba había sido el primero en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero solo siguió el juego, aunque ya era momento de encarar a Ino,no quería meterse en problemas con su amigo.

-Ino-esta vez no le había dicho gatita ni nada, lo que extraño un poco a la rubia.

-dime-pregunto la chica.

-me estas usando para sacarle celos a Shikamaru no es así?-ahora hablaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-etto…yo-nunca se había esperado que Kiba se diera cuenta tan pronto-ayúdame quieres

-y yo que gano con esto?-dijo Kiba

-no me puedes hacer un simple favor?-la rubia ya estaba con una venita en la frente,Kiba negó con la cabeza.

-no quiero meterme en problemas con Shikamaru-su tono de voz había cambiado a uno un poco mas serio.

-hago lo que quieras pero ayúdame-Ino quiso retroceder el tiempo demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de lo dicho.

-lo que quiera?-su sonrisa había cambiado a una pervertida, la miro de pies a cabeza y luego dijo-bueno si es así….obvio que te ayudo gatita.

-eres un pervertido-murmuro un poco sonrojada-pero gracias.

Dicho esto Kiba la tomo de la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo, esta se sonrojo aun más.

-oye pero que haces

-déjamelo a mi gatita que no se te olvide que yo igual soy hombre y se lo que nos pone celoso, Ino miro a Shikamaru que le susurraba algunas palabras a Temari y juntos se reian, ahora si que estaba enojado, se acerco mas a Kiba a tal punto de que sus narices rozaban, y lo abrazo por el cuello.

Esta vez era Shikamaru quien tenia mas de una venita en la frente, no lo podía soportar mas, Ino estaba jugando con el y aunque no allá querido caer en su juego lamentablemente ya había caído.Se acerco a ellos apartando a todo las personas que se cruzaba en su camino, cuando ya estaba a menos de un metro de los dos, dijo con voz seria y fría.

-Ino podemos hablar

-no ves que estoy bailando-respondió la rubia a la defensiva.

-ahora Ino-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-te dije que NO

-si no quieres ir por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas-dijo Shikamaru.

-que piensas hac-pero no puedo continuar sintió que no tenia control de su propio cuerpo.lentamente empezó a caminar.

-SHIKAMARU SUELTAME SI NO QUIERES QUE ME ENOJE DE VERDAD CONTIGO-gritaba histérica Ino.

-te lo advertí Ino tu no me hiciste caso-decía Shikamaru mientras sonreía.

-ERES UN TONTO

-jaja! Yo igual te quiero.

Al rato llegaron a un lugar un poco mas apartado de la pista de baile, se sentaron en los grandes sillones negros.

-y bien que querías hablar-dijo Ino con un tono de enojo que era casi palpable.

-nada-respondió mientras encendía un cigarro.

-como que nada-preguntaba la rubia.

-no quería decirte nada

-entonces porque me fuiste a buscar-Ino no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciéndole Shikamaru.

-no quería que siguieras bailando con Kiba-respondió.

- celoso?-insinúo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-s…si-dijo desviando la mirada un poco sonrojado.

-kya!!Shikamaru eres hermoso-grito la rubia antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su novio.

-yo pensé que te ibas a enojar-le susurro al oído mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-claro que no…eso era lo que quería.

Después de su "reconciliación" fueron a una mesa y empezaron a beber sake, como se les paso un poco las copas sus padres les dijeron que mejor se fueran a su casa y así lo hicieron.

La casa mas cercana era la de Shikamaru, este saco las llaves y entraron.

-Shika-kun…hip…debiste ver tu cara cuando hip estaba bailando-dijo la rubia que estaba completamente ebria y estallaba en risa.

-de verdad…hip te pas…hip aste hime-respondía el chico que estaba igual o peor que la rubia.

Luego de esa conversación de improviso Ino se lanzo arriba de Shikamaru y le obsequio un dulce beso, este le correspondió de igual manera, sus besos eran cada vez más salvajes, estaban llenos de pasión comprimida, sin romper la unión de sus labios, poco a poco fueron subiendo las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de Shikamaru, al entrar a la habitación se recostaron sobre la cama, Ino estaba debajo de Shikamaru, este solo la observaba, su mirada era un tanto maliciosa pero también de amor y confusion,Ino se percato de su mirada y sonrío tranquila, lo que iso que Shikamaru también sonriera y continuara.

Entre besos y caricias, notaron que la ropa estaba estorbando un poco(N/A: no se preocupen no es lemon ) de a poco fueron quitando cada prenda de sus cuerpos hasta quedar completamente desnudos, nuevamente se volvían a mirar, y volvían a sonreír…

Sus cuerpos se unieron como la primera vez, aunque no lo admitieran se necesitaban mas de lo que pensaban…

Pasaron las horas, entre risas, gemidos y uno que otro grito finalmente se durmieron, sus padres después llegaron pero ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Al otro día, la madre de Shikamaru se despertó muy temprano, fue directamente a la cocina, preparo el desayuno y lo puso en una bandeja.

-espero que con esto se le pase el enojo por lo que le dije ayer-murmuro antes de subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hijo.Todo iba bien, hasta que abrió la puerta de la habitación y hay estaba su Shikamaru con Ino, esta durmiendo en el pecho de el, las ropas desparramadas por todo el cuarto y sus cuerpos solo tapados por una delgada sabana.Por la impresión dejo caer la bandeja, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se despertaran de golpe, más su sorpresa fue ver a Yoshiro Nara observándolos con los ojos como platos.

-mamá-balbuceo Shikamaru que ahora se encontraba completamente congelado…

Whuenu hasta aki llega el kapi, no había podido actualizar xq me habían cortado el Internet TT pero por un lado fue bueno porque así pude inspirarme mas pero por el otro ¬¬ ya se imaginan xD

Dejen reviews!!


	8. Grandes discusiones

Olas bueno espero que les aiia gustado el kpi anterior, me costho muthio hacerlo

Olas ojala les aiia gustado el kpi anterior, me costo muthio hacerlo…fue el mas largo q eh escrito xD…aki les dejo la conthi…matta ne.!!

Al otro día, la madre de Shikamaru se despertó muy temprano, fue directamente a la cocina, preparo el desayuno y lo puso en una bandeja.

-espero que con esto se le pase el enojo por lo que le dije ayer-murmuro antes de subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hijo.Todo iba bien, hasta que abrió la puerta de la habitación y hay estaba Shikamaru con Ino, esta durmiendo en el pecho de el, sus ropas desparramadas por todo el cuarto y sus cuerpos solo tapados por una delgada sabana.Por la impresión dejo caer la bandeja, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se despertaran de golpe, más su sorpresa fue ver a Yoshiro Nara observándolos con los ojos como platos.

-mamá-balbuceo Shikamaru que ahora se encontraba completamente congelado.

-etto…yo-Yoshino estaba completamente en blanco, no le salían las palabras de la boca, por el ruido de la bandeja también se despertó Shikaku.

-pero que rayos fu-este quedo igual o peor que su esposa .Los dos jóvenes no sabían que hacer, estaban completamente sonrojados y esperando la reacción de los dos adultos ahí presentes.

-mama veras…nosotros-se excusaba Shikamaru pero al parecer tampoco le salían las palabras, Yoshino después de asimilar un poco la situación, por fin estallo.

-SHIKAMARU NAARA COMO SE LES OCURRE HACER ALGO ASI-grito fuertemente.

-mama tra…trata de calmarte p-por favor-le decía el chico, Ino solo permanecía en total silencio observando la situación.

-ERES UN MAL AGRADECIDO SHIKAMARU DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE TE HEMOS DADO CON TU PADRE NOS PAGAS ASI?

-Yoshino yo creo que es mejor que te calmes, dejemos que los chicos nos cuenten lo que paso-trataba de ayudar un poco Shikaku-_valla hijo en que lío te metiste-_pensaba mientras se pasaba una mano por el cuello.

-TU NO TE METAS, POR TU CULPA NUESTRO HIJO ES UN VAGO QUE-Yoshino ya no tenia mas argumentos contra Shikamaru, no le cabía en la cabeza todo lo que estaba pasando.

-mamá por favor deja que te expliquemos-dijo Shikamaru

-esta bien…esta bien…vístanse y bajen al comedor-ducho esto Yoshino salio seguida por Shikaku.

Los dos jóvenes no se movieron, solo se quedaron sentados asimilando un poco lo que había pasado,Ino era la mas desesperada,sabia que el padre de Shikamaru y el suyo eran muy buenos amigos, rogaba que el no le contara nada.

-Shi…Shikamaru-dijo balbuceando la rubia.

-dime-dijo el chico que ahora se giraba un poco para mirarla.

-yo…etto…lo siento mucho-dijo Ino que trataba de esquivar la mirada de Shikamaru, y le daba la espalda.

-tsk…problemática-Shikamaru ahora se acercaba más a la rubia.-no te preocupes…todo estará bien-dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

Así permanecieron un largo rato, hasta que decidieron por fin levantarse, se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano,Shikamaru sentía que Ino estaba temblando, apretó un poco mas su mano y le dedico una dulce sonrisa que la tranquilizo un poco.

-Se tardaron-murmuro claramente enojada Yoshino.

-gomen na sai-dijeron los dos jóvenes.

Pasaron un gran rato en silencio, ninguno de los 4 quería hablar, pero Shikamaru rompió ese silencio.

-mamá…nosotros-tartamudeaba el Nara.

-supongo que se cuidaron-soltó de golpe Yoshino, ambos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza.

-PERO POR DIOS…USTEDES SABEN LO QUE PUEDE OCURRIR NO?-exclamo claramente furiosa, vio que su esposo estaba tranquilamente sentado tomando una taza de café, esto la enojo mucho mas-Y TU NO VAS A DECIR NADA?

-que quieres que diga mujer, si los chicos ya cometieron el error que sacas con sermonearlos tanto si no puedes volver el tiempo atrás.

Yoshiro se quedo boquiabierta, por primera vez le encontraba razón a su marido, se sentó nuevamente y el silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, hasta que unos leves golpes se escucharon en la puerta y Shikaku se paro a abrirla.

-Shikaku amigo tienes que ayudarme-exclamo preocupado Inoichi-Ino-chan no llego a dormir anoche.

Cuando se giro vio a su hija y Shikamaru que los miraban claramente sorprendido.

-Ino-chan…tu…que haces aquí-pregunto curioso, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-yo…papá-la rubia no sabia que decir, estaba completamente asustada.

-no me digas que tu-ahora empezaba a comprender un poco.-dormiste aquí anoche.

-h…hai-respondió casi en susurro Ino, sentia que su corazón se le iba a salir, latía fuertemente y un dolor en el pecho se iso presente.-"_lo único que faltaba"_

Por otro lado estaba Inoichi, sabia que si Ino estaba tan temprano en la casa de los Nara significaba que había pasado la noche hay y seguramente no había dormido sola, si no con Shikamaru.

-Ino dime que no paso lo que estoy pensando-Inoichi fijo su mirada en su hija.

-si te dijera eso te estaría mintiendo-ahora esta miraba fijamente a su padre, pero no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo.

-ERES UNA ESTUPIDA INO-grito completamente enrabiado el rubio-COMO SE TU PUDO PASAR POR LA MENTE HACER ALGO ASI.

Ino lo miraba aterrorizada, su padre nunca la había insultado y mucho menos gritado, sintió que pequeñas y débiles lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-déjame explicarte por favor-dijo con un tono suplicante la Yamanaka.

-NO QUIERO TUS ABSURDAS EXPLICACIONES, AHORA MISMO NOS VAMOA A CASA TU Y YO TENEMOS MUCHAS COSAS QUE HABLAR-se acerco hasta Ino que lo miraba asuntada y la jalo fuertemente del brazo provocando un leve gemido de parte de ella.

-papá…suéltame me lastimas-rogaba Ino.Shikamaru no sabia que hacer, quería ayudar a Ino pero sabia que empeoraría mas las cosas y tendría que enfrentarse con Inoichi.

-CLARO QUE NO…ESTA VEZ TE HAS PASADO-seguía gritando y jalándola.

Los Nara solo podían ver, no querían intervenir, sabían que Inoichi era un padre muy sobre protector y cariñoso pero cuando se trataba de Ino cambiaba completamente, sintieron un fuerte portazo, supieron de inmediato que los Yamanaka se habían ido, luego sintieron otro portazo, se giraron y vieron que Shikamaru no estaba.

Con Ino…

Esta ya había llegado a su casa, completamente cubierta en lágrimas, ahora se encontraba en la sala de su hogar.

-dime que el te obligo…por favor-dijo Inochi.

-el no me obligo…yo lo hice porque lo amo-dijo Ino que aun seguía llorando pero ahora mas clamada.

-Ino…sabes lo que puede pasar-dijo con voz fría-si quedas embarazada tu vida como ninja terminaría, hija todavía eres muy pequeña para ser cosas de grandes-el tono se su voz había cambiado a uno mas dulce.

-pa…pá-dijo mas tranquila

-dime

-yo…yo no quiero que me odies-dijo antes de tirarse a los brazos de su padre escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-hime yo no te odio, nunca podría odiarte aunque quisiera, no te niego que estoy muy enojado con lo que paso pero no es solamente enojo si no que siento que me decepcionaste hija yo creía que tu eras mas responsable con tus actos.

-perdóname-dijo Ino que aun seguía abrazada a su padre.

-claro que te perdono hime pero debes prometerme que te cuidaras mas…recuerda lo de tu enfermedad-respondió el rubio-ahora anda a darte una ducha que después tienes que salir.

-salir? a donde?-preguntaba la rubia,no se acordaba que hoy tenia que salir.

-tu misma me dijiste ayer que hoy día ibas a salir con un chico…cual era su nombre-dijo pasando una mano por su barbilla tratando de recordar el nombre de aquel sujeto-Sai creo que se llama

-sai…hay se me había olvidado que hoy día tenia que salir con el me hubieras dicho antes-dijo la rubia.

-jajaja mejor ve a arreglarte-dijo Inoichi con una sonrisa.

-esta bien-respondió la rubia.

-papá-dijo antes de irse.

-si?

-te quiero

-yo igual te quiero hime.

Luego de esto, Ino se fue rápidamente a arreglar, hoy en la tarde tenia muchas cosas que hacer…

Olaz gomen por demorarme en actualizar pero la inspiración no llegaba…además que esta es mi ultima semana de vacaciones kya!!no quiero volver a clases TT

Ajajá

Ojala les gusthe este kpi…no olviden dejar sus reviews

El proximo capitulo " Malos Entendidos"

Matta ne!!


	9. Malos entendidos:primera parte

Olas aquí un nuevo capitulo ojala les aya gustado el anterior, voy a

Olas aquí un nuevo capitulo ojala les aya gustado el anterior, voy a

Tratar de subir los capis mas seguido pero no prometo nada…xD

Whuenu dejo de aburrirlos :P dejen reviews

Sayo!!

Rápidamente se metió en la ducha y se dio un largo baño, todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana la habían dejado exsausta, cuando salio se dirigió a su armario y saco una falda morada, con un peto del mismo color(N/A: para ser más exacta la ropa de Shippuden),y se vistió rapidemente,cuando bajo se dio cuenta que su padre no estaba así que decidió dejarle una nota.

"_papá salí con Sai-kun volveré pronto, no te preocupes por mi, la cena esta en el horno… _

_Espero que te guste…_

_Ino._

Cuando salio de su hogar, se encontró con Sakura y decidió quedarse un rato a conversar con ella, ya que aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo.

-buenos días frente de marquesina-dijo con un tono burlón.

-que quieres Ino-cerda-respondió con el seño fruncido.

-valla que sensible estas hoy

-estoy un poco preocupada por Sasuke-kun pero nada mas-ahora esta demostraba una clara mueca de preocupación y tristeza en su rostro.

-porque que le paso?-pregunto igual un poco preocupada,Sasuke significo algo muy importante en su vida y no era tan fácil dejarlo a un lado siempre.

-esta enfermo pero se niega a tomar la medicina, así nunca se mejorara-respondió casi gritando de la rabia.

-etto…es mejor que te calmes frentona o si no te saldrá otra arruga en esa gran frentezota-dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo y sacando la lengua. A Sakura esto le pareció muy cómodo, era tal cual como cuando eran niñas, así que se empezó a reír abiertamente, contagiandole la risa a la rubia.Cuando ambas se calmaron, se dio cuenta que su amiga iba un poco mas arreglada de lo normal, lo que le causo cierta curiosidad.

-oye cerda donde vas tan arreglada tienes una cita con Shikamaru o que?-pregunto la pelirrosa.

-etto…yo…voy a salir con Sai-kun-dijo nerviosa y totalmente sonrojada la rubia.

-QUE…? CON SAI-grito Sakura, la gente que iba pasando se detuvo al escuchar el grito de la chica, esta se sonrojo rápidamente al sentir tantas miradas sobre ella.

-trata de gritarlo mas fuerte para la otra frentezota-dijo sarcásticamente Ino.

-gomen…esque no entiendo como es que vas a salir con Sai si estas con Shikamaru

-es solo una salida de amigos además que el me pidió un favor-respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-conociendo lo pervertido que es Sai talvez que favor te pidió-dijo Sakura mirándola con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-arrgg…frentona ya deja de burlarte mejor me voy, no pienso seguir perdiendo tiempo contigo, respondió visiblemente enojada.

-supongo que Shikamaru ya lo sabe no-pregunto de improviso la pelirrosa.

-yo…no he tenido tiempo de hablar con el-dijo desviando su mirada al piso.

-entonces no lo sabe-concluyo la chica, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-bueno no te quito más tiempo que te valla bien en tu salida de "amigos" con Sai-dicho esto emprendió camino al hospital, Ino por otro lado se apuro lo mas que pudo, esa conversación con Sakura le había quitado mucho tiempo.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde iba, hasta que choco fuertemente con algún haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

-lo siento, no vi por donde iba-dijo levantando la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos negros que no demostraban ninguna emoción en especial.

-no te preocupes belleza, te andaba buscando-respondió el chico con su habitual sonrisa.

-perdón Sai esque me encontré con Sakura en el camino y nos pusimos a conversar.-respondió mientras se ponía a caminar junto al AMBU.

Permanecieron en silencio un gran tiempo, hasta que Ino lo decidió romper.

-Sai-kun-dijo la rubia.

-si belleza?-respondió totalmente calmado el chico.

-yo…etto…quiero saber…porque tu derepente quisiste salir conmigo…ya sabes-dijo muy nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.

-belleza yo…-dijo tomándole las dos manos a la rubia y mirándola fijamente, esta se sonroja mucho mas que antes y desvío la mirada.-necesito pedirte 2 favores.

-claro Sai-kun…q-que seria?-aun seguía nerviosa, no sabia que clase de favor le iba a pedir Sai.

-veras…yo…lo que pasa es-ahora era el, el que se estaba sonrojando, Ino quedo sorprendida ante la reacción del chico pero luego sonrío.-necesitoquemeayudesadeclararme-lo dijo tan rápido que la chica apenas capto un poco de o que había dicho.

-así que era eso-dijo Ino mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa un tanto picarona a Sai-valla quien se iba a imaginar que tu podrías llegara a enamorarte…

-me ayudaras?-pregunto inocentemente.

-claro pero me tienes que contar quien es la afortunada

-no la conoces…es una chica del cuartel AMBU

-y…hace cuanto se conocen-pregunto con curiosidad la rubia.

-hace muchos años prácticamente nos criamos juntos pero por todo esto de la academia nos tuvimos que separar-dijo un poco apenado el pelinegro.

-valla…entonces lo que tu quieres esque te ayude a declararte?-dijo Ino, este asintió y soltó de a poco sus manos,nuevamente emprendieron camino y llegaron a un hermoso campo de flores, estas eran de diferentes colores y formas,en ese lugar existía una paz única que Ino sintió en cuanto llego.

En otra parte de konoha se encontraba Shikamaru, este después de resolver todo ese problema con sus padres y aguantar los grandes sermones de Yoshino, decidió dar una vuelta, paso por fuera de la florería Yamanaka y se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie,a la distancia diviso la figura de Sakura que conversaba con Shisune,se acerco, seguramente ella sabría donde se encontraba su "Problemática."

Aki sta el kpi 9, Naoko-Eri vez que no era SaixIno jaajjaj….solo es una salida de amigos, ojala te gusthe este apitulo lo hice sin mucha inspiración pero igual me gusto…

Ya…dejen reviews

Xau!!


	10. Malos entendidos:segunda parte

Olaz bueno aki esta el kpi 10

Olaz bueno aki esta el kpi 10! Me tarde un poco xq me tuvieron q formatear el PC y se me borro todo!!kya!! lo tuve q escribir de nuevo:p ajajá ojala q les guste gracias x los reviews!! Iap no los aburro mas q estén bm xau!!

En otra parte de konoha se encontraba Shikamaru, este después de resolver todo ese problema con sus padres y aguantar los grandes sermones de Yoshino, decidió dar una vuelta, paso por fuera de la florería Yamanaka y se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie,a la distancia diviso la figura de Sakura que conversaba con Shizune,se acerco, seguramente ella sabría donde se encontraba su "Problemática."

-buenos días Sakura, Shizune-san-saludo Shikamaru.

-buenos días Shikamaru-saludaron las dos.

-Sakura no has visto a Ino por algún lado?-pregunto el chico mientras bostezaba.

-etto…yo-dijo la chica muy nerviosa, no sabia que decirle a Shikamaru para que no se enojara con Ino-_"Ino puerca que se supone que le diga ahora a Shikamaru cha!!"_

_-_Sakura la has visto o no.

-yo…si creo…que Tsunade-sama la mando a llamar para unos asuntos del hospital-mintió la pelirrosa-_"me debes una Ino-puerca jajajaj"_

_-_esta bien si la vez le puedes decir que la he estado buscando necesito hablar con ella-dijo con tono serio el pelicastaño.

-claro no te preocupes yo le digo.

-bueno adiós-se despidió Shikamaru.

-adiós.

-Sakura-chan porque le mentiste a Shiakamru-kun, tu sabes que Ino-chan no esta con la Godaime-pregunto Shizune.

-lo se esque no le podía decir la verdad-respondió Sakura.

-y…cual seria la verdad-pregunto con gran curiosidad.

-etto…lo que pasa esque Ino salio muy temprano con Sai , según ella "el le pidió un favor" aunque conociendo a Sai espero que no estén haciendo nada malo.

-valla…jajá! ahora entiendo-dijo Shizune con una sonrisa.

-no se lo tiene que decir a nadie-puntualizo la chica.

-no te preocupes Sakura no se lo diré a nadie-contesto la mujer.

En otro lugar muy apartado de donde se encontraba Sakura, se hallaba Ino y Sai, se podía ver que la chica tenia más de una venita en la frente y Sai la miraba un poco temeroso.

-Sai, por favor te he dicho mil veces que no tienes que decirle nada pervertido-grito Ino.

-pero que quieres que diga si es la verdad, todos saben que tiene las…-pero fue interrumpido por una gran golpe de parte de la rubia.

-si las tiene grandes o no eso no me importa, tienes que tratar de comportarte cuando la tengas en frente-dijo un poco mas calmada.

-esta bien belleza, lo intentare-dijo el chico dedicándole una de sus peculiares sonrisas.

Shikamaru ya no sabía a donde mas ir para encontrar a Ino, en el camino se había topado con casi todos sus amigos, pero nadie sabía con exactitud el paradero de la rubia.

-_"donde estas Ino, necesito hablar contigo-_pensaba el pelicastaño, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que había chocado con alguien hasta que esta emitió en susurro-lo siento.-solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la situación, TenTen había caído encima de el, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y se podía ver como las mejillas de la chica adquirían un tono rojizo.

-n-no te preocupes TenTen…f-fue mi culpa-dijo entrecortado por la cercanía de sus rostros-_"rayos si Neji me ve estoy muerto"-_pensó, luego se separo rápidamente de la chica.

-yo…-dijo TenTen

-como ya te lo dije antes fue mi culpa-dijo con total calma el chico, esta solo le sonrío.

-por cierto…no has visto a Ino por algún lado?-pregunto.

-emm…déjame recordar…creo que la vi cerca de los rostros Hokage en un bosque o algo así-dijo la chica-pero no estaba sola-en ese momento Shikamaru presto mas atención a lo que le decían-estaba con ese chico AMBU…Sai creo que es su nombre.

Shikamaru apretó fuertemente sus puños, tenia tanta rabia que golpearía cualquier cosa que se le cruzara en su camino, por un momento pensó en golpear a TenTen pero recordó que era la novia de Neji y no quería meterse en problemas, TenTen al notar la cara de furia que tenia Shikamaru se asusto un poco y decidió alejarse.

Mientras con Ino y Sai…

Esta trataba de hacer un gran intento por no asesinar al ninja justo ahí, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no perder a paciencia.

-argg…Sai-kun porque no entiendes-dijo al borde del colapso-tienes que decirle todo eso con cariñoso decírselo de golpe.

-pero…-trataba de decirle el ninja, hasta que una mirada de furia de parte de Ino lo callo de inmediato.

-nada de pero, ahora vas a imaginar que esa chica soy yo bueno-dijo Ino-comienza.

El Nara ya había llegado al lugar que le había dicho TenTen y efectivamente allí estaba Ino con ese imbecil de Sai, quiso ir a ver que tanto hacían pero decidió esconderse tras unos arbustos para escuchar mejor la conversación.

-yo se que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y que por la distancia y todos esos problemas no hemos podido estar juntos, pero quiero que sepas que hace poco me di cuenta de todos mis sentimientos hacia ti, me di cuenta que mientras mas lejos estábamos mas ganas tenia de verte, de estar contigo, pero era imposible, ahora se que este sentimiento tan grande se llama amor…y que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, aunque no me correspondas, solo quería que supieras que te amo y que eres lo mas importante en mi vida.-Ino quedo sorprendida, los ojos se le cristalizaron , nunca pensó que Sai pudiera decir tantas cosas hermosas, por un impulso que sintió en el momento se lanzo a sus brazos cayendo al suelo y le dijo-Sai-kun yo también te amo!!

Shikamaru sintió como su estomago dio un vuelco y un fuerte dolor en el pecho se hizo presente, la escucho, lo había dicho, dijo que amaba a Sai, entonces…todo este tiempo solo jugo con el ? Solo jugo con sus sentimientos?, preguntas como estas empezaban a aparecer en su mente, no quiso seguir escuchando, talvez ya sabia lo que iba a seguir.

-etto…Sai-kun lo siento…de v-erdad no se lo que me paso-dijo aun arriba del chico.

-no te preocupes belleza siempre es un agrado tenerte cerca mío-dijo de lo mas tranquilo, Ino se sonrojo y trato de levantarse pero una mano se lo impidió.Luego sintió como Sai se iba acercando cada vez mas a su pecho, lo que hizo que se sonrojara aun mas.

-belleza, tu corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte como si quisiera salir de ahí-dijo cerrando los ojos. En ese momento Ino se calmo, Sai a veces podía ser impredecible y muy inocente, a medida que se fue tranquilizando, sus latidos fueron disminuyendo hasta que volvieron a la normalidad cosa que Sai noto.-belleza-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-si?

-gracias…por todo-una sonrisa de sinceridad se curvo en sus finos labios.

-de nada Sai-kun-ambos seguían abrazados, Ino veía a Sai como un niño que había que enseñarle muchas cosas para que pudiera entender el mundo y este la veía como su hermana mayor, era la única que tenia paciencia con el y siempre lo ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba.

Con el tiempo se oscureció y ambos tenían hambre así que decidieron ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku donde posiblemente encontrarían a Naruto y Hinata.

Cuando llegaron efectivamente encontraron a Naruto y Hinata, acompañados por Neji y TenTen.

-hola-saludo Ino.

-buenas noches Ino-saludaron los 4

-Inpquerejsdetstabashaciendfpnconffsai-dijo Naruto que ya estaba terminado su 5 plato.

-Naruto-kun no hables cuando estés comiendo-dijo tranquilamente Hinata.

-lorndfbesienrnfto-dijo el ninja rubio.

-Ino-chan-dijo TenTen.

-que ocurre?-pregunto la rubia.

-Shikamaru-kun estaba preguntando por ti hace un rato-dijo de lo más tranquila.

-q-que!!-grito la Ino exaltada-h-ace cuanto que lo viste?-

-emm…bueno tuvimos un pequeño accidente en el camino por eso nos encontramos pero creo que fur hace como una hora mas o menos-respondió recibiendo una mirada de furia por parte de Neji.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS HACIAS TU CONBERSANDO CON ESE IDIOTA-grito fríamente el Hyuga.

-N-eji ya…te dije que nos encontramos de casualidad-dijo TenTen con una voz nerviosa.

-y cual se supone que fue ese "accidente"-dijo de una manera mas fría que la anterior.

-etto…emm…cree-me que no tiene importancia

-que fue TenTen-dijo con un tono amenazador.

-cuando íbamos caminando me tropecé y caí encima de el-dijo cerrando los ojos, esperando el grito de furia por parte de Neji.

-QUE!? COMO QUE CAISTE ENCIMA DE EL..LO MATO TE JURO QUE LO MATO!-grito mientras hacia ademán de pararse, TenTen se dio cuenta de la situación y enseguida se paro para frenar al Hyuga.

-Neji-dijo en un tono fuerte y serio.-deja de comportarte como un niño-este no respondió.-tienes que entender que Shikamaru y yo somos buenos amigos, tal como tu y Sakura-chan.

-esa es otra historia-contesto mientras volvía a su asiento.

-claro que no!

-todos saben que Sakura se muere de amor por Sasuke.

-igual que todos saben que Shikamaru se muere de amor por Ino-contesto a la defensiva

-hmp-fue la respuesta del genio Hyuga, TenTen lo ignoro y se fue a su asiento, Ino por su parte ya había salido del local en busca de Shikamaru.

Bueno como pudieron ver este capi igual traía un poco de NejiTen

Ojala les allá gustado, tratare de subir la conti pronto!

Dejen reviews!

Matta ne.!


	11. Recuerdos en la colina

Ola me eh tardado mucho en actualizar porque se me habia ido la inspiración…pero ya volvio

Ola me eh tardado mucho en actualizar porque se me había ido la inspiración…pero ya volvió

Jajajajajaj, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo ojala les guste sayo!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ino había recorrido casi toda la aldea buscando a Shikamaru, pero no había rastro de el, ya exhausta de tanto correr decidió recostarse un rato en la sima de los rostros Hokage, desde ahí tenia una vista maravillosa de toda la aldea, en ese lugar se habían dado su primer beso, fue algo torpe por la falta de experiencia de ambos, pero sin duda ese fue el mejor día de la rubia…

FLASH BACK.

_-Shikamaru ya estoy cansada cuando vamos a llegar-exclamaba una enfurecida y cansada Ino._

_-llegaremos pronto pero deja de gritar quieres problemática-dijo Shikamaru pero luego recibió un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza.-ouch! Porque hiciste eso_

_-porque me llamaste problemática-respondió orgullosa la rubia, por otro lado el Nara solo la observaba._

_Caminaron un buen rato, iban completamente en silencio hasta que el castaño decidió romperlo._

_-oye Ino_

_-que?_

_-ya llegamos-respondió_

_-de verdad?_

_-si-dijo sonriendo_

_-ojala sea tan hermoso como dijiste porqu-pero no pudo seguir articulando palabras ya que se giro y pudo ver la aldea entera, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, realmente el lugar era el mas hermoso que jamás había visto._

_-Shikamaru esto es…-balbuceo la rubia._

_-ves te dije que era precioso_

_-porque nunca me dijiste de este lugar-pregunto Ino mientras seguía a Shikamaru que se sentaba debajo de un árbol._

_-porque en este lugar encuentro toda la tranquilidad que necesito cuando estoy triste además que tu no conoces esa palabra-exclamo con una gran sonrisa, pero le duro muy poco ya que la chica le dio de inmediato un pellizcon en el brazo izquierdo._

_-deja de decir esas idioteces-dijo con el ceño fruncido la rubia._

_-sabes que es verdad-dijo cerrando los ojos mientras que se recostaba un poco Shikamaru._

_Un gran silencio se iso presente, hasta que la rubia decidió hablar._

_-oye Shikamaru_

_-que-dijo sin inmutarse el castaño._

_-porque me trajiste a este lugar?-pregunto la chica._

_Shikamaru abrió los ojos de golpe, se le había olvidado el propósito de aquel largo viaje, se empezó a sentar hasta quedar a la altura d la rubia y la miro directamente a los ojos._

_-yo…veras-el chico empezó a tartamudear y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno rojo carmesí-quería entregarte esto._

_De uno de sus bolsillos saco una pequeña caja de color azul marino, por el material se podía ver que era muy fino._

_-ten-dijo y se lo entrego._

_-pero que es esto?-pregunto extrañada la rubia mientras miraba cuidadosamente la caja._

_-es tu regalo de cumpleaños-dijo el chico ahora mirándola a los ojos._

_-p-pero Shika mi cumpleaños es en 2 días m-mas._

_-lo se pero-su expresión cambio a una mas seria-Tsunade-sama me mando a una misión de rango A, parto mañana y no se si vuelva con vida.La chica lo miro con cara de preocupación, no quería que su amigo muriera sin antes decirle todo lo que sentía por el, cuidadosamente abrió la azulina caja y se sorprendió al ver lo que había adentro, era una pequeña y delicada cadena de oro con un pequeño colgante que tenia la letra "I" igual bañada en oro pero con la diferencia de que esta tenia unos pequeños diamantes alrededor,Ino quedo impactada con la belleza de aquel regalo, subió lentamente la mirada y se arrojo a los brazos del chico._

_-kya!!Shika es hermosa gracias!!-grito la rubia mientras apretaba mas fuerte a su amigo._

_-esta bien Ino pero me estas asfixiando-exclamo el castaño._

_-ups! lo siento!-dijo apartándose un poco de el, pero al ver la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros no pudo evitar sonrojarse.acto que no paso desapercibido por Shikamaru que también se sonrojo, se miraron directamente a los ojos hasta que la poco distancia que existía entre ambos desapareció por completa al juntar sus labios,_

_Fue un beso algo torpe pero que dejo más que claro los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro, por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, se miraron nuevamente. Podían sentir el aliento del otro y la respiraron agitada._

_-y-yo-trato de excusarse Shikamaru pero la rubia sello sus labios con los de el, el chico estaba sorprendido pero correspondió de inmediato._

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente y la rubia se dio cuenta ya que el cielo en vez de estar celeste estaba con un lindo tono anaranjado, se paro y le echo una última mirada a la aldea desde aquella colina, corrió un poco en busca de Shikamaru pero pronto se canso a si que decidió caminar.Ya estaba un poco cansada de buscar y buscar al castaño y no encontrarlo en ninguna parte, a lo lejos diviso un figura se parecía mucho a la del chico así que fue haber y efectivamente era el, pero había algo raro, Shikamaru no estaba solo, estaba con ¿Temari?...¿Abrazados? .Sintió una punzada en el corazón pero se acerco mas para ver lo que realmente pasaba.

-Shikamaru-susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos ninjas lo escucharan.

-Ino…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Olas!!espero que les allá gustado el capi, **gracias por los reviews!!** Sigan dejándolos

xD

No se cuando actualice de nuevo porque mañana entro a clases y voy a tener menos tempo…

Bueno si tienen alguna duda o consulta aquí ta mi msn: 

Sayo!!


End file.
